Daydreaming, Private?
by DeadpoolLovesTacos
Summary: What happens when Mitchell finds himself more interested in the captain than what's on the television? SLASH, SMUT! (Gideon/Mitchell)


**A/N: Hey, people of FanFiction! A long time ago, I wrote a story (The Other Side of Warfare) and published quite a few chapters. However, for some reason, I deleted it. I'm incredibly sorry to anyone who enjoyed the story. But, I'm finally returning to writing! Also, I've decided to shake things up a bit. I'm doing a story with slash! :D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Call of Duty and/or any of its characters. **

**Warning: This story contains SLASH! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Gideon was sitting on the leather couch in the recreation room, watching the television intently. Jack Mitchell sat in the chair next to the sofa, finding that his eyes were straying from the TV and focusing more on the other man in the room. He watched as Gideon stretched his neck and gently ran his nimble fingers over his bearded chin. Mitchell's breathing hitched when the Brit got up and looked at him, smirking slightly.

"What?" The private asked, voice quivering. He cursed himself inwardly for it.

When Gideon didn't reply, Mitchell started to get a bit nervous. '_Oh, great, he knows,_' He thought.

Jack Mitchell would have to be a fool to say that he didn't find Gideon attractive. Ever since he arrived at Atlas, Gideon's smartass attitude and English accent had him swooned. Of course, he hadn't told anyone of his feelings. Not even Ilona, who probably would've been the best person to talk to. Mitchell returned his attention to the man in front of him, who had now gotten closer.

Gideon seemed to notice that Mitchell was uncomfortable. "What's the matter, Private Mitchell?" He teased. "Cat got your tongue? 'Cause if so, I'd like to get it back and do a few things with it."

Before he knew what was happening, Gideon had pressed his lips against the younger man's ones. Mitchell had to refrain from moaning as Gideon's calloused hands explored under his shirt, fingers tracing his chest muscles and abs. A warm tongue made it past the private's lips and Gideon began grinding their hips together.

"F...fuck, Gideon," Mitchell muttered. "Shouldn't we do this somewhere more private?"

Another smirk grew across the captain's face. "Of course."

Gideon suddenly picked Mitchell up into a fireman's carry, bringing him into his bedroom and kicking the door closed behind them. He roughly set Mitchell down on the bed and pinned him, assaulting his neck with his mouth. The marks he was leaving would surely stay on Mitchell for days. Gideon reached a hand down, palming the other man's cock through his jeans. Mitchell groaned and wrapped his arms around Gideon's neck, pulling him closer so that their lips met again in a sloppy kiss. He gained the courage to lift Gideon's shirt up over his head, tossing it on the floor along with his own. The private attempted to then remove his captain's trousers, but a strong hand gripped his arm.

"I'm in charge," Gideon said, looking Mitchell straight in the eyes. "If you have a fucking problem with that, then we can just end this little session right now."

Mitchell was about to protest when Gideon started to remove the rest of their clothing, but kept quiet because he wanted to experience this. He wanted to experience Gideon. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have this man inside of him.

A hand had now reached down Mitchell's body and gripped his throbbing member, making him gasp. Gideon chuckled at the private's reactions as he ran his fingers softly over his hard cock.

"Like how that feels, eh, mate?" The captain whispered seductively.

Mitchell couldn't take much more. He grabbed Gideon's shoulders, flipping their positions and pinning the smaller man under him. Gideon cursed when Mitchell inserted a finger into his entrance, a second one following.

"I thought I said that _I_ was in charge," Gideon hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well if you ever lose an arm, you can be. Give me some sympathy, please," Mitchell laughed.

Gideon rolled his eyes as Mitchell positioned his cock at his entrance. He slowly pushed in, letting out a throaty groan. "You're tight as fuck, Gideon."

The captain turned his head and looked at the private. "Well I'll tell you that this is the first time I've ever been on the bottom. And it's certainly not going to be the last time," He moaned. "This is much more enjoyable than I thought it to be."

Mitchell then thrusted in his whole cock, loving the erotic noise that escaped from his superior's lips. He was getting close.

Several minutes later, accompanied by a few curses, he released inside of Gideon. He pulled out and laid next to the other man, breathing heavily, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Damn, Gideon," He panted. "You really wore me out."

"Believe me, we're both going to be very sore tomorrow."

He stared at the man beside him, a smile ripping across his lips.

"Daydreaming, Private?" Gideon asked.

"What?" Mitchell's eyes snapped open and he jolted when he saw Gideon standing in front of him, a puzzled look plastered on his face. He wasn't in his bedroom. He was still in the recreation room.

"You dozed off for a few minutes, mate. You should go to bed if you're tired," Gideon suggested.

'_Maybe if you join me_,' Mitchell thought. '_Damn, I really thought that dream was real_."

He stood up and awkwardly walked out of the room, leaving Gideon even more confused.

"Alright, then. Good night," Gideon muttered. "You confusing ass American bloke."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I encourage you to leave a review! If you have some ideas that I can use to improve my writing, I'll gladly accept them! :D**

**Also, I want to thank SeraphHT for her Gideon/Mitchell story that sort of inspired mine. I really love that pairing! **

**~Keep calm and love tacos~**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos**


End file.
